dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Moro
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |realm = |galaxies = |galaxy = |race = |subrace = |birthplace = |section = |residence = |birthday = |death = |age = c. 10,000,000 |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen =Cranberry OG73-1 Saganbo Shimorekka Yunba |teammate = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 43 |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut = |mission debut = |family = |techniques =*Telekinesis |tools = |vehicles = }} is a tremendously dangerous fugitive with immense magical powers from the 7th Universe and an arch-enemy of the Galactic Patrol. Background Ten million years ago, Moro was an immensely dangerous individual who caused mass extinction on three hundred and twenty worlds and destroyed at least two other planets. Sometime afterwards, he fought and nearly defeated the Grand Kaiōshin and South Kaiōshin on an unknown planet. During the battle, he used his magical powers to destroy a planet by devouring the life force of its inhabitants. In order to defeat him, the Daikaiōshin unleashed a god technique to seal away Moro's power, allowing him to be taken into custody by the Galactic Patrol.Dragon Ball Super chapter 43 Appearance Moro is a large alien, dwarfing Raspberry in size, who looked like an goat. He had blue skin, red eyes, and curved horns, as well as long white beard. In his old, frail state, he is extremely thin with a hunched, humped back, pencil-thin arms, large hands, and long fingers with jagged black fingernails. When he was first introduced, he wore a ragged and torn brown cloak. He later removed this cloak, revealing an armored torso with fur pauldrons. He wears baggy pants held up by a fur pelt around his waist and a belt with an odd emblem on it. He also wears wrappings around his arms and legs. As he gets younger his body mass increase and the white beard he had starts to shrink as he absorbs more ki. Abilities Moro is noted to have a small but horrifying ki signature, one that manages to unnerve Son Gokū. Much like Imperfect Cell, it was noted to feel as if many people were screaming in pain. Magical Abilities Moro has the ability to preform a unique brand of magic. With his magic, Moro has access to a host of special abilities. For example, he can scan the universe for planets with life. He can also detect when someone else is attempting to search for him by sensing his energy. Additionally, he is able to sense the Dragon Balls, a trait no other being has yet displayed.Dragon Ball Super chapter 46 His magic also grants him access to more mundane abilities, like telekinesis, though its power is considerable, even able to surprise and thrash Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super chapter 44 Ten million years ago, he had enough magical power to wipe out life on three hundred and twenty worlds, and entirely destroy two others. After escaping incarceration, he only has a fragment of this power, which makes the mere act of scanning the universe for life draining to the point of taking him to his limits. However, Moro's magic is not without limitations. Mysteriously, it does not seem to affect Majin Boo, which is seemingly related to Boo's absorption of the Grand Kaiōshin eons ago. Energy Absorption Moro's most dangerous magical ability, and the one which made him both famous and feared, was his ability to absorb life energy. Moro has no need of great ki like the Saiyans to fight. Instead, he increases his magical power by absorbing the life energy of living beings and entire planets. He can also absorb the energy bullets from the Galactic Patrol's weaponry. More frightening is that his absorption ability is passive, allowing him to casually siphon the energy of his enemies as he fights. This ability allowed him to rob Son Gokū and Vegeta of their power, leaving them incapable of transforming into Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super chapter 45 Energy Manipulation He can also manipulate the life energy of a planet, allowing him to control nature. For example, he could manipulate the life energy of New Namek to summon forth jets of from beneath the surface; or he could shape the pure life energy into an energy attack similar to a Genki Dama, which he can also eat to increase his power dramatically. He can maintain this ability until the planet runs out of energy and, thus, dies and without using a single drop of his own energy; his magic is strongest on planets with abundant life. In his weakened state, however, his magic was ill-suited to keep up with the likes of Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolved state. Moro was able to accomplish all of this with only a fragment of his magical power, as only a small portion of it has returned to him after ten million years. However, after absorbing a small fragment of New Namek's power, his magical energy increases to the point that both Vegeta and Gokū realize that they cannot defeat him without Super Saiyan Blue. Physical Abilities Despite being a more magical rather than martial combatant, Moro has some capabilities as a fighter. In spite of his advanced age, and being out of practice, he was capable of dodging a Super Saiyan Vegeta's initial attacks. He was not, however, capable of keeping up with Vegeta's Super Saiyan God transformation. After absorbing some of New Namek's life energy, though, Moro's physical abilities increase to the point that he was able to easily catch-off-guard and overwhelm Vegeta. Notes and references Category:Villains